


You won’t scare me away.

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: Bat Family Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred is a godsend, At least he tries., Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Father-Son Relationship, Gun Violence, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Threats of Violence, mentions of alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Bruce finds Jason in a bad shape. He wants to help his son but the boy is not ready to let him do so.





	You won’t scare me away.

The noise of a gun cocking told Batman that Oracle has sent him to the right warehouse. He slowly turns toward the sound and spot the man he was looking for.

Red Hood is sitting against the wall, one hand on his lowers stomach and the other one resting at his side holding his gun in the direction of the entrance. His helmet is cracked showing half his face. Even without his night vision activated Batman could tell he is in bad shape. Drug bust mix with gang war going wrong can be really nasty.

Batman makes two steps forward before Jason raises his gun with surprising steading him considering his state. 

“Don’t get closer, old man.” He warns him his voice cracking a bit because of the pain. The voice modifier of his mask is broken and couldn’t hide anything.

Bruce, he couldn’t be just Batman when one of his children is in that state, continue to walks ignoring the gun. He keeps his eyes locking with Jason’s teal one he could view by the crack. He could see the muscle of his jaw tense as the young man clenches his teeth. 

He kneels down to check the wound but he stops in his movement by the muzzle of the gun pressed again his cheek. It was probably the only weak point on his uniform. The only part without armor and normally he never let any crooks get close enough to use it.  
No matter what Jason has done, he couldn’t see him as a true criminal.

“I can shoot you right now and then.” Jason growls between his clenches teeth. This closes the smell of blood is clearer. He is badly wounded, Bruce has to get him some help.

“You won’t scare me away.” He replies in the softest voice he normally uses in the cowl. “Not this time. Let me…”

“I don’t need you. Never had I never will.” Jason snaps pressing the gun more against the cheekbone hard enough that it would leave a bruise for sure.  
“Maybe you don’t but I do. I won’t lose you again.” Bruce replies raising his voice.

The teal eye opens more under the shock of the statement. Slowly, so slowly, the gun finally moves down to rest on the young man laps. “No cave…..Call Alfred … he knows where most of my safe house is. He would meet us at one of them.”

He should be surprised. Alfred is the one that know everything and not Batman. Bruce raises a hand to touch his cheek but didn’t take the chance to break his fragile trust.

“Just stay awake until we can have Alfred looking at you.” Bruce says and opens his com to call the butler.  
“Stop bossing me around, old man,” He groans.

Bruce’s lips twitch upward. His boy would be okay. He is too stubborn to let himself go down like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come says hi on tumblr : [http://blackandbluegrayson.tumblr.com](url)
> 
> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistake spleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
